


A Heart of Value

by Wnather31



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnather31/pseuds/Wnather31
Summary: Liam discovers something on his mother Computer and panics. Mason and Corey are stunned.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“ Wait?! What?!” Liam looked at Mason over his shoulder hard to believe what he was seeing. His mother has been acting strange over the past few weeks, but it turned out to be more than that. Her whole trips on visiting someone else. Could it be that his mom was cheating on David, he hoped not because David was his real dad that he has ever known. Corey couldn’t believe it either. The messages were saved, and Liam had discovered his mothers computer was open on the table. By the messages he couldn’t decided if it was a romance relationship or if it was something to do with her job. Mason and Corey looked through the messages with him, and neither they could decide either.

JennaMom: Hey baby! I’m so excited about our two weeks together!

Panda: Great! What time are you coming? I booked our hotel so you don’t have to worry about everything on this end.

JennaMom: I’ll be there at around noon and we can Grab dinner! Have you told Maryse?

Panda: Yeah she’s excited to see you again! She brags about you to her friends and says you guys are going to have a girls time!

JennaMom: LOL! I’ll be sure to do! I’ll message you later Liam and David just got in! Love you Sweetie!

Panda: Love you too!

Liam could not figure out what was going on he looked at Mason and Corey and looked to the side. Jenna planned on leaving this weekend and were going to be gone two weeks. Before they could even discuss it, Jenna car pulled up the driveway. The Boys placed everything back in the rush and Corey grabbed the phone ordering pizza for the night of games. Theo was coming over later to play as well. Jenna came in with the smile rubbed Liam’s hair as she walked by, Corey waved while he talked and Mason smiled and helped her carrying in groceries. Liam watched as she smiled putting away the food and she seemed happy.

“Mom?” “hmm?” “Where you are going?” Liam asked. Jenna paused and looked at Liam in the eyes. She just knew he was suspicious about something. Jenna smiled anyway trying and hoping he did not know.

“Just a business trip on the weekend.” Liam stood at the bar. Corey and Mason shared a look before they headed up to the room. “You were off all week. Why would they have a business trip on the weekend? You had one last week? And you schedule says two weeks?!” Jenna placed the last grocery on the shelf. Sighing she turned around.

“Liam? Is this a interrogation?” Jenna raised and eyebrow. Liam growled. “ Are you cheating on dad?!” Jenna looked at him surprised and hurt. She couldn’t believe Liam will accuse her of something like that. David walked in on the door. Just as they were arguing and looked between the two.

“Don’t be ridiculous Liam! I am not cheating on your dad!” Jenna spoke firmly. Liam stood his ground. “Then who is Panda!?” Liam shouted. Jenna’s eyes widen and looked at David who nodded.

“Panda is a important client of mine I knew his mother when I was your age!” Liam could tell she was lying. “Mom I know that’s a lie! Just tell me!” Liam shouted back. David sighed. “Jenna just tell him. HE deserves to know.” Jenna sighed tearfully.

“Liam, its long story and the situation is very delicate right now. I assure I’m not cheating on your father.” David’s eyes widened. “Stephen was at it, again wasn’t he?” David asked and Jenna nodded frequently as tears ran down. “Yes, it has gotten worse and Maryse knew he wasn’t safe with her anymore. He tried to.” Jenna could not finish, and David hugged her. Liam now looked worried. “Let’s sit at the table Liam.” Liam nodded and sat at the table and Jenna explained the whole situation.

“The emails you were reading were from Jace, Jace Herondale.” Liam recognized that name that was his dads. He remembers because he changed his name to his mother’s maiden name Dunbar. “That’s dads last name, what is he family?”

Jenna nodded. “Yes in more ways than one, after you were placed to bed that night and it being the night we left, Your father had been drinking heavily that night. He came home and was furious his friend Valentine, or Val was starting a riot and Stephen had joined in, after the riot I guess they got drunk and I refused his advances because he told me what they did, so we won’t get into that. You had come down stairs that night because you heard us arguing, he decided to take his anger out on you. I had already been down to the floor.” Liam nodded. “ Yes he hit you and came charging at me he took a swing at me but you blocked him.” Jenna shook her head. “ No, that wasn’t me. Jace blocked his hits from hitting you. He took the beating and a became unconscious. I grabbed you and ran to the car. I was going back for Jace but your father had already took off with him. I contacted my friend Maryse to see what her family could do. She agreed to help, because her family was wealthy and could higher investigators. Over the years I would meet her and would check on the progress of finding him.” Liam didn’t understand. “Why was finding him so important, I know he’s family. But wouldn’t you have contacted his parents? Was it because he saved my life?” Jenna smiled. “no, Liam this hard for me. I wanted to find him because he deserved to be with us. He deserved to be with us because, Liam, he is your brother.” Liam’s eyes widened. He has brother! No way! “Mom?” Jenna cried. “your father wouldn’t let me come and get him. I knew Jace was alive after he came that night to come get you, the police got to him, years later he escaped and Maryse informed me a month ago they caught him again. Jace has been staying with her and getting help. I was going to spend time with him for the next two weeks so he can come home.” Liam hugged his mother.

He remembered a blur standing in front of him and shielding him from the pain. He remembers the grunt of pain and his mother screams. “ I don’t want you to go by yourself mom. I will come too, with the hunters out there. Its not safe.” Jenna was surprised and David agreed. “ I can hold the fort here and you can take Liam.” Jenna smiled. “Well if he’s going, I’m not letting him go alone!” They turned and smiled at Theo. He became part of the family. “ Alright I’m suppose to message him, I’ll see he wants to face time, and you can see him. but before you introduce yourself you must know he knows about you and the supernatural part. He also wants to meet you he asked about you all the time.

All of you. I’ll see what he thinks about you boys coming and he he’s okay with it then I’ll introduce you on face time alright. I just don’t want to push it because of all he’s been through and still hesitant about new people.” Liam agreed, while they hid in the corner along with David enough for them to see the web came after his mother texted him back, Liam smiled when it began ringing. Jenna smiled when he picked up the call and he had blonde hair and two eyes were a different color he had a charming face if anything Liam could see the resemblance. His smile was charming, and Liam was amazed, he turned to look at Theo who couldn’t look away and might I say he had a blush on his face. Liam was so going to tease him later.

Liam looked back at the conversation and David smiled. “Hey mom, What’s up?” Jenna laughed when spotted Alec making hand signals. Jace wacked Alec on the arm. “I’m alright how are you guys?” She smiled and Jace smiled at her. “We good!” “Just great Mrs. Dunbar! Studying at the institute!” “She was talking to me crazy head!” Jenna laughed as the boys wrestled. “That’s good. I’m you guys are studying hard. How was wedding Alec?” “It went great! Me and Magnus are planning on joining you! But with our own personal interest.” Jace made weird face. “I didn’t need to know about you and your boyfriend’s escapades.” Alec rolled his eyes and Jenna laughed more. “that’s good. I also wanted to ask if I can bring someone’s too.” Jace seemed surprised at first. “Someone’s?” Jenna laughed. “Yes, Just two people, if its not a problem?” Jenna asked. “I don’t mind. Who are they?” Jenna smiled. “They are Liam and Theo.” Jace nodded. “So you told him finally?” Jenna nodded tearfully. “He is concerned for you too. They are wanting to meet you. Will you be up for a that?” Jenna waited patiently. Alec must have been encouraging him, but he nodded and agreed. “Sure. I don’t mind put them on.” Jenna grinned and signaled Liam and Theo.

She was nervous. This was going to be their first encounter. As she stood back but remain in Jace sight incase any questions popped up, it became clear they were already getting along. She thankful Theo started the conversation and Liam joined in a few minutes later. IT was so cute; they gave a bashful hello and from the looks of it. Both Alec and Theo rolled their eyes. After a while they laughed and chatted some more. Questions roamed from back and forth and Liam was feeling more comfortable. Jenna smiled as David hugged her after the chat ended. After they all said their goodbyes. Liam was excited to hang with him and Theo was happy as well. They were leaving that Friday and Liam laid in bed thinking of all the things him and his brother could do. Early that morning Liam snuggled into his covers, hoping to get a few extra hours sleep. The boys stayed up late after a long conversation about Liam’s big news. Liam couldn’t sleep that night, not only did he find out about his brother, he also was able to put pieces together of his past. Theo was very encouraging and stuck with Liam through the situation.

As Liam tried to get extra few hours, he was disturbed by his phone vibrating. With a grunt and rumble he turned to grab his phone, with Theo snuggling closely. Opening one eye to see who disturbed his good sleep he was surprised by seeing a text. He unplugged the text and quickly replied. “Hey bro, mom gave me your number hope that’s okay. Looks like there is a change of plans, you guys are heading out this afternoon. Dad got out, so mom making the arrangements now.”

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?!” Liam sat up rather quickly and shook Theo who grunted at first and rubbed his eyes.

“What’s up?” Liam showed him the text tearfully. Theo jumped out of bed ready for action. He woke Corey and Mason, who scrambled to get up and get dressed. While Mason and Corey took care of everything else Theo took the phone while Liam got in the shower and gotten dressed. As he entered the room his brother replied. “I’m alright. A little banged up.” Liam tearfully replied that they were heading out the door now. As he raced downstairs his mother was chatting to a woman on the computer and his dad had loaded the last luggage in the car. Theo raced out to help with everything else. Liam looked at his mother who was shaking and crying. “you have nothing to worry about. My husband and his friends manage to get him contain till the police arrived. Jace and Alec already headed out with Magnus a quickly after it happened. He already met with our doctors. I will meet you at hotel as soon as I give the police my report. Jen it will be alright.” Jenna cried and nodded. Liam touched her shoulder and reached to grab his hand. “Now tell me this isn’t the young man you’ve been talking about?” Jenna laughed some. She nodded at her friend. “Yes Maryse this is my younger son Liam.” Jenna smiled. “Nice to meet you Liam. I’ll meet you guys at the hotel.” Jenna nodded and waved. As soon as she hung up, she got up and grabbed her phone from the charger and the airline tickets. Liam could tell his mom was worried. “How bad is?” Liam asked nervously. Jenna smiled. “Its bad, but not severe. He hurt and injured some, but he looked okay. Alec said it was mostly his side and his ribs that hurt after he was kicked. He got a couple of punches in before Alec heard the commotion and ran in. His dad followed. Maryse said that it was possible he had escaped again and followed Jace home without him knowing. There will be no need to a court date, but the decision will be based on what to do next. He’s hurting as much as he tried to fake it, I could tell.” Liam hugged her. Theo grabbed the last bag which had the snacks in it and Jenna hugged David, while both boys climbed in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was quite long to the airport and not by the miles either. Liam feared the worst when it came to his brother. His hero and his family. How much has he suffered, that Liam did not know? Theo drove the most and did everything helpful for Jenna when they arrived at the airport. Her hand shook as they are aboard the plane once they arrived, the plan was to meet Maryse at the airport and she would take them to Jace and others. Theo grabbed the luggage with Liam helping him. When Jenna noticed Maryse she teared up and hugged her greatly. She was very pretty woman and smiled at the boys who smiled in return. “How is he?” Jenna was quick to the point. Maryse smiled. “He’s alright a few bruises and he’s waiting anxiously for us. So, let’s get going.” Jenna nodded and luggage was loaded in the car, quite expensive one too. Theo was afraid to touch anything and Liam squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Jenna and Maryse talked along the way and shared memories and included the boys so they were not nervous at all. They even discuss Theo’s past a bit up to the point of being part of the family and Liam being part of the pack. Maryse was not surprised but she was glad that the boys stuck together as a team. Liam asked a bunch of questions about Institute and what they do. When they arrived, they were impressed? It looks like a historical building and Maryse took them to their house which was not far. From that. It was had the appearance of an old historical mansion with the family name appeared on the gate in a rustic iron form. Four men were outside and Maryse explained they were the guards much like the institute who were trained there. Liam’s heart raced this was going to be the first time he met his brother. He did not know whether to say hello or hug him. When pulled up to the house, Theo got out with Liam first and looked around, servants appeared and grabbed their luggage and entering the doors. Jenna was not shy at all she encouraged the boys to enter the house seeing how they were both nervous. Theo looked around noticing how unique the statues were. Liam could hear a lot of heart beats, but one seemed nervous / excited. Jenna smiled at Maryse explaining Liam and Theo’s senses as well. She knew her son was searching for him and that he was worried.

“He’s in the library.” Maryse told him. Liam nodded and thanked her as both Theo and Jenna followed him. Jenna was nervous too but not for the fact she was seeing her eldest son but that for the first time in a long time Liam and Jace would meet face to face. Theo stayed by Jenna incase she feels faint. They reached the deep end of the mansion which felt like miles they have walked. The giant double doors appeared to be heavy and with unique carvings. The place was like a castle brick on the outside and inside with statues and swords and shield hung on the walls. Iron fences guarded the place and 4 court yards were presence in the back and center of this beautiful building. Liam’s heart pounded as the doors opened revealing a young woman with long silk hair and tattoo’s that were not known to Liam and Theo. Jenna smiled and moved forward hugging her tightly. “Oh Izzie, its great to meet you in person!” Izzie laughed and smiled. “Its great to see you too. I suppose you are here for Jace. He is inside studying the maps for my next mission. You go ahead I’ll send the servants for the tea and make sure your rooms are set up.” Jenna smiled and nodded as she watched Izzie bounce off with excitement. Jenna entered the room first it was large, and books held up to ceiling, her heart pounded as she walked down the hall of the library. Liam can see a garden from the windows and the scent of the flowers flow through as they remain opened. She finally reached a desk and books centered around it with a large map in the center. Jace appeared to be studying it would make silent marks as he wrote down the plan.

He had the same determine look on his face that Jenna knew so well. Liam finally got to see him, and Theo did to which led to more blushing on his cheeks and elbow from Liam. Which led to grunt gaining Jace attention. He looked up and smiled as his mother approached wrapping her arms around him tightly. He held her tightly too as he whispered back to her. “I’m alright. They look worse than they seem. I’m fine.” Jenna smiled and stroked her face. Liam moved forward to look at him closely he was rather buff and not extremely tall. His heart raced and he appeared to be on a debate whether how he should approach his brother. Liam heart pounded as he moved closer and without a second thought he raced forward grasped onto his brother tightly not letting go as he let out gasp and feeling his brothers arms close around him.

Theo smiled and stood by Jenna who wiped her tears and chuckled as Theo handed her a tissue silently. Liam did not want to let go. He clung to his brother burying his face in his chest memorizing his heart beat and his smell and the aroma that will forever be in his mind of the one person that was missing from his life that he never knew. His brother and a friend he could not live without.

“It’s alright now.” Liam could hear his brother whisper in his ear.

“Is it though?” Liam looked at him meeting him in his eyes. The eyes of clear blue sky that you see right through and one of brown that golden shimmer within his eyes. Liam could not look away because he senses the power behind them.

“I promise. They caught him not just long ago.” Liam did not matter whether they caught him or not only if his brother was safe that is all that mattered. Burying his face again earning a chuckle from Jace that Liam wanted to memorize all over again.

“Hey!” he chuckled. Jenna and Theo did too.

“ Li its alright. I promise. I’m alright.” Liam nodded and looked up and smiled. Jace ruffled his hair making him pout. The laugh spread through the room.

“What are doing studying? Do you have exam?” Jenna asked taking a seat on the couch. Jace shook his head. “Nah Izzie got a mission coming up and wanted me to map out the route for her to take to save time. Her Claire are heading out this afternoon, along Simon. They will meet us after this.” Jenna smiled and nodded. Theo looked around at the old relics and Liam looked at the Map, noticing his brother handwriting and how detailed it was. He even noticed his brother’s tattoos, markings that don’t appeared to be tattoos from the smell, there’s a power to them that holding inside each one must mean something.

“ Your tattoos they are much like Izzie’s. What do they mean?” Liam asked. He looked at each on his brothers’ arm. Jace smiled at his brother curiosity and explained each one and what they are used for. He even explained the powers behind them. “Calm/Anger, Agility, Angelic Power, Deflect/block, Accuracy. I have more though.” Liam looked at them in awe and amazement as his brother points to each one, their mother looked too. She saw them on the web cam but seeing them up close and personal she was amazed as well. “How many more of those do you got should I be worried?” Their mother jokingly smiled, Jace smiled too and laughed. Liam liked the sound of his brothers laugh it was another thing he was memorizing.

“Don’t worry these are only for training and on the battlefield.” Jenna nodded stilled worried for him. Liam was curious what battled field. And if he could use them why not use the Deflect/block mark on their father to prevent getting badly beaten. There was so much he did not know about his brother and one thing is for sure he does not plan on wasting time either. He was going to spend every day, and night to know his brother.

“Jace, do you know where I kept my pin?” Another voice entered the room. A young woman with bright red hair and gorgeous eyes. Jace smiled as she walked further in. When she noticed the company, she smiled. “Oh! Hello, I’m sorry for disrupting Jace.” She said walking up to him. Liam got a good look at her she was very lovely and covered in similar marks. Theo noticed her too. Jace smiled as she came up. “ Yeah you left it on the desk.” He looked behind him and reached for it, giving it to her sharing a small kiss. “Mom this Clary, my girlfriend and Clary this is my mom, my brother Liam and Theo.” Clary smiled, and Jenna welcomed her with open arms. She smiled at Liam giving them their greetings. “It was nice to meet you, but I better get back. Students await!” She smiled kissing Jace and patted Liam shoulder as dashed out the door. Jace smiled watching her go. “ She teaching some of the students here art lessons. Maryse thinks it would enlighten their creativity in the heat of battle and think quick on their feet. Clary is a natural at it.” Jenna smiled and began to ask questions on how they met and what not.

Theo moved about the library and made himself comfortable reading a book that piqued his interest. Liam walked over crashed with him looking at another book that was laid out. He was surprised it was book on downworlders and supernatural. Jenna and Jace sat the desk talking about plans for the evening. They agreed on dinner and catching up of course, Jace even said he give the boys a tour of the training grounds and to meet his friends. Theo and Liam jumped at the news. Her Maryse were going to catch up after dinner and go meet the boy’s grandmother. Jenna never could get along with her. She was about securing the family name and never bothered with Jace until now. Jace had told her off once and refuse to accept judgement on Clary and that what had set her off. When she heard Jenna was coming, Maryse told her that Jace will be with her so that she could not scare her off. It did rattle her chain, but Jace did not care. Jenna informed Jace that he was welcomed to come home with her for the time being and he agreed since he was up for the holiday. They were going to discuss the arrangements later.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was brand new, and completely remodeled as soon as you entered ever piece caught your eye. To be amazed was understatement, Jenna marveled at the detail of the solid white walls and along the walls were stone pillars that led up to Groin vaulted ceiling that looked plastered with stencils that look stained. Along the lines of the Groin vaulted ceiling looked like ropes that have twisted towards the middle leading to a unique traditional empire chandelier that have four tears. The floors were laced with Versailles mosaic that had the tone of Peruvian cream blended with the ceiling very well. By the center was a fireplace with its dark walnut mantle with the same texture as the ceiling. Two arched windows flowed with the ceiling nicely bringing in much natural light. The furniture had dark walnut trim and fabric tied the room with design that hidden within the dark fabric. What caught Jenna more was the massive Grand Piano. Beautiful rugs laid out and curtains thick Versailles that arched the windows. Jenna couldn’t help but be reminded when she was last her trying to gain this woman’s approval, she can remember when Stephen didn’t even bother to stick up for her when she was being belittled. The pain grasped her chest just the thought as her future mother in law was to hard to grasp. Shuttering at the thought Jenna recalled the moment when Stephen introduced them and when he introduced them as future husband and wife. Imogen was quite a character who snubbed and quick on the rules that plagued their family.

**Flashback**

**_Jenna and Stephen entered the room as grand, grander than her own home. Such an extravagant vintage style that brought excitement and blush to her cheeks. Imogen welcomed as they entered the room. Jenna was dressed properly for such a fine event because Stephan bought it himself. They talked for hours and hours about her family when it came time to traditions. Imogen loved her family greatly and was highly intelligent woman. She highly loyal to the Clave, which brought about the conflict. She fierce enforcer on the law and was highly focused. So the news of the engagement was cross and Stephen was feeling the pressure._ **

**_“Honesty! What is honest about this arrangement!? Stephen you are smart and the laws on which this is abided by is forbidden! Why not marry on of the girls from a prestigious family of us Shadow Hunters!” Imogen was stunned by this news. Jenna and Stephen were having tea with his mother out on the lani. It So started off great to what it appeared to be. Until Stephen mentioned to his mother, she was not a shadow hunter. It took its turn to the worst._ **

**_“ How I honestly feel about you is utter disgust!” Imogen stood. “ Your not a shadow hunter, than what are you? A werewolf? A shifter? A demon?! No but a Mundane! A Mundane to which its forbidden by laws.” Stephen looked on looking rather calm to the fact that his mother was going on a rant._ **

**_“ I’m just human, Mrs. Herondale and I love your son despite what he is! What he does?!.” Imogen appeared to be calm and claiming her seat. The tension appeared to leave the room. “ Of course what harm could you do? But take my son’s right to rule amongst the Clave!” She looked at Stephen.” You Marry this girl you will have to leave the Clave.” Imogen took a sip of her tea. She had thought her son betrayed her but by the looks of it he was acting like a complete fool. “ So you two are to be wed?” Imogen asked. Stephen sat straight in his seat. “ Yes this coming month mother.” Imogen scoffed. “ Why so soon?” Stephen cleared his throat._ **

**_“ Mother it is quite clear that I love her and I want to be married before the clave can have a say.” Imogen nodded. “of course. That is quite understandable. Its pity you’ve take this root though Stephen a person of her stature at that who clearly has no place here. She is a Mundane! A person of her stature is not allowed amongst the Clave and you will lose your position do you understand?. I doubt she will last.” Stephen stood with Jenna beside her.” Besides, she not being a class shadow hunter would not last a minute with demon and you asking me to approve your marriage knowing very well of the laws! The laws in which it is forbidden for such a class to be or let alone to know our existence! Her family is not even wealthy or noble one at that!! I’m surprise Maryse is even aloud to hang with her, their friendship should have been band.” Taking a sip. “But seeing how you claim to love her I’m willing to acknowledge that.”_ **

**_“I know for a fact that I can last. I love your son despite how much you ridicule me. Perhaps if you weren’t so stubborn on your laws you would see that us Mundane’s have best interest at heart.” Jenna spoke calmly much to Stephen disapproval. Imogen scoffed and took another sip. “That is all away with you. Not even manners, we will see how well you can last and the fact I bend the law because you are my son Stephen and I don’t expect your disappointment me.” Stephen nodded and grabbed Jenna arm forcefully leading her out. By the time they reached her room, Stephen entered rather forcefully. “Why did you have to go and do that?! You have any idea what you could’ve have done?!” Stephen turned to shout at her. Anger raided off him like waves. Jenna of course was nervous, but she was determined to prove to Imogen she loved her son despite not being that skillful and despite being considered at the highest low, but it was never enough for Imogen. “I simply wanted to clarify that I can be here with you what’s wrong with stating that! For stating that I love you!” Stephen sighed frustrated. “It’s one thing for love Jen, but its another for the fact of honor because we went there to prove to her that despite the fact our love isn’t approved by the Clave what so ever that you can fit in and be beneficial! Now she pushes and push as hard as she can to control everything because you opened your mouth and determine to challenge her. You are not going against my mother your going against the Clave! Just do me a favor and shut your mouth!” Stephen left Jenna in her room shocked at from where she sat as Stephen shoved her to a chair. She sat in silence that night sitting by the fire waiting for Stephen return. Despite what happened she figured it was stress and continued to love him anyway._ **

Jenna shuddered at the memory, only if she knew what lies ahead then. She would have stopped it sooner. Imogen and her tried to get along but every now and again she would depict reasoning for her son to be sent to institute and be brought up there. She had just had Jace and when the conversation started and she was determined to not to be told how to bring up her son.

**_Future Flashback._ **

**_Jenna held her son in her arms as not quite pleasant for Stephen mother to arrive. Her first born son, and Imogen was bent on control over him. Though she refused, Jenna had just placed Jace down for a nap and Imogen arrived so they could discuss his future. “As much as I appreciate this Imogen, your help won’t be necessary! I want my son to represented as much as you but every time your bagger me with his training and constantly going at me about the Clave! You son left on his own accord stop badgering me and its not my fault! I hate that he joined Valentine as well. As much as you think little of me, I can’t force him to change his mind.” Imogen stood from where she sat. “You were a disgrace when we first met! Now you do not have the guts to convince your husband that joining the circle was bad idea! You are on your own and tell my son what happened here tonight. For you will not be welcomed in my home for as long as he remains with Valentine!” Imogen left the house with a slam. She could not bear the thought of facing him when he is drunk. As placed Jace back down for a nap, Stephen stumbled in the room drunk. He had been with valentine celebrating till the nights end, and as much pleasureful of it was for him it was not enough. Jenna worked on the dishes and kept his food warm; she smells the wine as he entered the room. “Your dinner is on the table.” He grunted and went to the and ate. Valentine arrived as well commenting on her beauty and tried to pull moves on her which she rejected. She sighed with relief we he left the house, but Stephen grew furious for the embarrassment. He had hit her and forced himself on her._ **

**_End Flashback._ **

Jenna snapped back in reality as she entered the room. Imogen sat drinking tea and cakes and deserts were there. Jace walked with Jenna and from across the room Maryse was sitting down as well. Jenna didn’t want Liam to meet his grandmother just yet, but Theo convinced her that Liam needed to figure out who she was as a person on his own. Jenna hated that woman, but she knew she had to be strong for Liam. Maryse stood to greet them in the room and Imogen remained seated. “Hello Jenna, you found the place alright?” Maryse smiled and Jenna nodded taking her seat next to her. Her eyes never left Imogen. Imogen sat and silent and stared at her. “Well Jenna, seems like we meet after many years it would seem.” Jenna remains firm. “Yes, it would seem.” Imogen nodded. “I take it you here to take Jace home with you and you have brought my other grandson.” Jenna face remained its look of no emotion. “I have.” Liam remained seated next Theo who scent remained annoyed at his grandmother. While his grandmother scent flowed to him. “So, is this him?” Imogen appeared to be looking him over. “What is your name child?” Liam was able to remain calm thanks to Theo who squeezed his hand. “It is Liam.” Imogen nodded. “Interesting choice of a name Jenna, you did have that natural talent for them.” Imogen said calmly as she sat her tea down. “so I’m curious, if this is my grandson, who is this, another one from an unpickable taste in men?” Jenna frowned. “His name is Theo and Liam’s best friend and adopted brother, who came to support him.” Imogen looked smudged. “ Figures you bring a none Shadowhunter here, your loosing your touch Maryse.” Maryse scold at her. “As much as I respect your opinion its not needed.” Imogen looked on. “ So what is it that you do now Jenna?” Jenna placed her cup down. “ I’m doctor, psychologist.” Imogen nodded. “ And what do you do Liam? I presume your in school?” Liam wasn’t sure whether or not he should answer. “yes, and I play lacrosse.” Imogen nodded and offered the boys a snack, which they took hesitantly. The conversation went on with questions similar till it came time to talk about Stephen. “I guess I should inform you that Stephen will sentenced to death that I won’t be spending much time with him as much as I like. Since Jace refuses to take his place on the Clave, perhaps Jenna, Liam would be interest?” Jenna looked at her like she is crazy. “We’ve been through this before with Jace and the answer is no.” Imogen scold. “After you are taking my son from me! And what you want to keep my other grandchild from his birth right!” Jenna looked shocked but laughed at the woman’s stubborn pride. “honestly, Imogen! Your son left on his own accord and you will not use my sons as a replacement!! Stephen chose his side! I refuse to see you use them for their own pleasure of your own to gain your power back!” Imogen looked angry.   
“Just like always you have knack for disrespect! Stephen was right in saying you changed. Humiliating him and how Valentines advances seemed more thrilling to you!” “I have never!” “How you sent the crazy mob after him! You disrespect my son making our name shameless amongst the Clave members and you gave birth and kept his second son from him!!” Jenna stood up. “Enough!! Your blinded old ***** and not once did you ever think that your son left because of you, because he desired the freedom, that valentine falsely promised. Valentine corrupted his mind and I have never done anything with Valentine!! He tried to force himself on me and I refused because that was how much I loved your son! Enough for him to beat me and abuse me! Enough for him to abuse Jace and go after Liam! I never kept Liam away from him! He took Jace and ran! And when he came back, I kept Liam from him because I did not want Liam to go through what I went through! humiliation! You humiliated me for the last time Imogen! No one was good enough for your son! If anything, it powers you craved! Power that brought you into this position and my family want nothing more to do with you!! My sons will have nothing more to do with you! You spineless woman!” Imogen had stood abruptly and reached to slap Jenna if was not for Liam hand that caught her wrist. Jenna’s eyes widen realizing what had happened. Imogen eyes widened at the look of bright Gold bright eyes that flashed in front of her, for fear had just struck her greatly and there nothing more than the fear behind her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna’s heart stopped at the thought of what Liam would do, his anger was like waves that flowed off him as he was quick to lash out. Fearing of retaliation Jenna tried to calm her son for she saw that he had no intention to let that woman strike his mother again. He roared ferociously and loudly watching his grandmother fall back on the couch, after he released her. The look of terror showed on his face as his bared and face of snarl growled at the woman holding his ground while he continue to snarl at her. As he did this, Theo was quick beside him grasping his other arm spoking firmly at him and with calm tone in his voice to reach him. Imogen expression showed she didn’t know what was going on with her second grandson and whether or not if he was affected. He was different though and his expression showed on his face as roared again and growled while Theo spoke softly. What shocked her then was how calm Jenna was when she spoke to him. How she smoothly she reached out to him not at all scared of him for what he was and what he could do. “Liam? Sweetie it is alright. I’m alright.” Liam roared again and Theo spoke again loud enough for everyone to hear. Jace stood and watched in amazement of his brother and how well he and Theo worked together. He knew of his brother condition his mother never left anything out. Jenna heart raced as Theo spoke calmly to him and loud enough for everyone to hear. “Liam? Li (lee) Its alright. You do not want to do this. She is not worth it. This hag does not know much about family, she just proved it. Come Li.” Theo stroked his hand and Liam growled calming down and Jenna placed her hands over her mouth with relief and Theo coached him down. “What are three things that can’t be hidden?” Theo asked. Liam’s anger lessened and he started to calm breathing deeply and he started to close his eyes willing his wolf to calm down. “The Sun, the moon, the truth.” Liam growled and Theo nodded pulling Liam back towards him and he repeated the mantra over and over. Liam’s eyes flashed and return to normal which Theo sighed and held Liam close, and Liam held him close in return. Maryse smiled and watched the scene, though she was startled at first, she became impressed by Theo and Liam. Jenna spent all night talking to her about Theo and Liam’s relationship and Theo past. Maryse understood and Jenna prepared a special Christmas present for Theo and in hopes he will like it. She smiled as Jenna moved to comfort them. Imogen could not believe what she had seen. She stood up in her seat and dusted herself off. Jace glared at his grandmother. “Despite everything your impeccable taste shows Jenna.” Imogen said rather shakenly. Jenna glared. “Enough Imogen, you do not rule this family or the institute if I recall Alec does.” Jace said with a strong glare. Imogen was shaking as she stood and met Jace’s eyes. “As I recall grandmother we did not come here for your permission, we only came to introduce Liam and Theo. Since you could not with hold your tongue nor your hand than here is something you need to know. I don’t care about our family lineage nor do I care about my father, but if I catch you lay a hand on my mother again….” Alec entered the room “You will be removed from the Clave. So sorry for being late mother I heard Jace was attending a meeting with Imogen, and it appeared I arrived just in the nick of time.” Maryse smiled at her son. “Yes, it seems you have.” Alec looked amongst everyone and turned to Imogen with a firm stand and guards appeared behind him. “Imogen Herondale, I’m placing you under arrest. It appears Stephen’s escapes were part of your scheme to regain back into the clave, you secretly been planting money to earn his bail. Since Stephen is no longer under Mundane custody, he placed is prison at the institute and is sentenced to death. You however will be arrested and sentenced to life in prison stripped of your powers.” Alec red the document out load. Jace smiled at his best friend. It was not till later that Clary and Izzy rushed into the room along with Simon to catch the commotion. Clary gone to comfort Jace before turning to Liam, Theo, and Jenna comforting them. Izzy stood by her mother as they placed the cuffs on Imogen. Maryse walked with them to walk her out of the room. Alec stripped her from any contact from her grandsons and Jenna, unless other wise stated. Izzy stayed behind to wonder what the commotion was about.

“Well, that was eventful.” Simon shrugged. Jace rolled his eyes. “Not much action happened.” Izzy stated. “Oh, believe there was plenty of action.” Jenna sighed comforting Liam by rubbing his shoulder with one hand. “Really?” Alec raised and eyebrow. “Yeah well Imogen struck mom and seems like my little brother’s ability kicked in.” Jace smiled. Liam blushed at his older brothers’ comment. “What gift?” Clary asked. “Liam is a werewolf but not like the ones here.” Jace said calmly. “Really?” Clary said looking at Liam with a smile. “Yep and Theo is a Chimera.” Jace nodded. “Now that is cool dude.” Simon grinned. “What are you supposed to be?” Theo asked looking at Simon curiously. “Oh?! Me? I’m a vampire.” Simon grinned. Clary nodded. “A Day walker Vampire.” Simon nodded. Theo eyes widened and Liam laughed. “Theo relax its nothing like the story books dear.” Jenna giggled at Theo reaction. Liam continued to laugh despite Theo’s reaction. “He still drinks blook though right?” Theo asked panicked. Jace laughed. “Yes, he does.” Jace laughed. “Then he is exactly like that in the story books!” Theo. “Relax Theo I drink a special drink to keep me from getting hungry, plus my friends help out from time to time if I’m hungry.” Theo looked at him wearily and tried to relax. Liam smiled and shrugged. “Alright fine but no creep Dracula moves buddy.” Theo kept his distance. Every chuckled. “Looks dinner will be served it been quite eventful Jenna, you going to join us for dinner?” Jenna smiled. “I’m really tired and would like to go to bed, but perhaps in the morning we enjoy outside.” Everyone nodded. Jenna left for her room being escorted by one of the guards. Liam hugged Jace and Jace smiled with slightly shock expression. He was relieved that Liam could calm down during what happened. “You feel better?” Jace asked rubbing his shoulders like older father would. Liam nodded. “Yeah sorry I lost control.” Jace shrugged. “It’s alright. I about lost it when I saw what happened, can’t believe what she did, but looks like you beat me to it.” Jace chuckled towards the end. Liam smiled. “ I couldn’t take when mom got hurt, I just thought she deserved better that’s when at first when David came into the picture I wasn’t for sure how to take it, but he’s been the best dad Jace, you’ll really like him.” Jace grinned. “Well good, I’m sure I’ll it works out great.” Liam hugged his brother. “As much as I enjoy this settlement moment…. I’m hungry!” Theo grumbled. Causing everyone laugh. “Alright let’s head out and get some really food then!” Alec stated. “Or more of Magnus!” Clary joked, causing Alec to blush. “Not funny Clary!” Clary laughed. Everyone followed. Their late-night meal turned out great playing games having conversations and Jace and his friends shared stories about their missions and trips. While Theo and Liam shared there adventures as well. The group was enjoying their time it became late. Everyone casted off to their rooms. Liam and Theo crashed together stayed up all night talking about their plans tomorrow. Jace worked with Izzy on other arrangements and Alec and Magnus spend time alone. Simon and Clary worked on their sparing. Liam could not believe what a day has brought him and how much he is happy to have a brother in his life. Which brings to the question again that plagued Liam’s mind. “I know you admire Jace, but why you barely know him?” Liam asked out loud. “I guess its because I sense how strong and brave, he is, and I sense something in him that I always wanted to have.” Theo said as he looked at the ceiling. “your part of my family and pack too. Don’t forget that if something bothering you tell me.” Liam looked at him and Theo met his gaze. “I just... I just want to belong, but I do not know how. After everything I did Liam and though I am making up for it sure. I don’t know how to work through this.” Liam smiled. “you’re doing an amazing job your practically one of the family, even my mom says so and David. You have a place to belong Theo. You do. And with Jace with us our pack got bigger.” Theo raised and eyebrow. “you really think he’ll join the pack. His friends too?” Theo questioned. Liam shrugged. “I don’t know but I mentioned it to him, and he seemed to like that idea.” Theo smiled. “cool.” Liam rolled his eyes. “Night Theo.” “Night little wolf.” Theo smirked. Liam growled in response. “Don’t call me that!” Theo chuckled and rolled back over and fell asleep. Liam smiled when fell asleep thinking of the adventure the next day.

By morning everyone gathered in the dinning hall for breakfast. Theo was still asleep and being the last as always did not wake up till few minutes later. He hoped in the shower and finished rather quickly and got dressed. Normally he would have stayed in bed and slept in, but Theo did not want to miss breakfast with everyone. Everyone slept well except Clary whose room was not far from their s down the hall. She wondered what the screaming was about. Jenna woke up to that night and looked over at Liam and Theo’s door. She met Clary in the hall. “What was that?” Clary asked. Jenna sighed. “That is Theo, he has nightmares. He screams all night and Liam is the only one to calm him down.” Clary looked at the room with sadness. “What’s making him scream like this?” Clary spoke quietly. Jenna smiled sadly. “Theo past isn’t that great. His story is filled with more horror than you imagine. I can’t tell you in detail, but Theo being a Chimera means suffered a lot torture and manipulation.” Jenna can hear Liam calming him down, with sigh of relief, Theo was calm but crying. Jenna smiled sadly. “I don’t want him to suffer anymore that boy lost everything since Liam brought him back and I can’t bare the thought of him not getting better. He hasn’t screamed like that in long time, something must be bothering him.” Clary touched her shoulder. “Seems like you son got it handled right now. You look really tired and why not get some sleep.” Jenna nodded petting her shoulder.

Clary replayed that night in her head over and over and over, she could not believe that Theo suffering was this great. She thought the best person to talk to was Magnus, but she did not want to do it without Theo and Liam’s okay. So, seeing Theo looking so tired and smiled at him and handed him a plate full of food. He smiled and thanked her. Jace noticed this too and seemed worried for Theo, he watched his brother hand him a drink and continued eating. While everyone went outside Theo made a detour back to the room and Clary caught Liam alone and was concerned. “ Is your friend alright?” Clary asked worriedly. Liam shrugged. “ I don’t know he hasn’t had nightmares in a while but this is the first one he’s had since the trip.” Liam thought for the moment. Clary thought of idea and hoped this would ease Liam and Theo. “ I have and idea to run by you. My friend Alec’s husband Magnus is warlock, perhaps he can make and herbal potion for him to drink so maybe he can sleep well at least while he’s here. Magnus very particular about his potions and don’t want them to become addicting.” Liam seemed curious. “ Do you think it will help?” Clary nodded. “ I suppose but we need to talk to Theo first, he offered him help once and he declined it because he felt like this was a better punishment. Clary smiled, “We have to try something. HE looked almost dead Liam, like he hasn’t slept in months.” Liam nodded. “ I know I agree. Just hope he will be willing to accept help this time.” Clary smiled as noticed Liam concerned. “You really care about him don’t you.” Liam chuckled. “ At first I couldn’t stand him he so cocky and arrogant and he even got me to turn on my friends and Alpha, but I brought him back he’s a whole new person. Done a lot to make it up to me and the pack. Despite what many others still think about him, he never gave up.” Clary smiled. “ Well its good he has you and now he has more friends to support him, so lets go ask him when he wakes up and feels better and then hopefully go see Magnus about the potion and see what we can do from there.” Liam nodded in agreement. “ I just hope he agrees.” Clary wrapped her arm around him and grinned. “ Well you never know unless you try, so lets join the others and we will see Theo when we get back and hopefully we can help in and he can rest securely and more comfortable.” Liam beamed. “ Thanks Clary, I really appreciate this really.” Clary shrugged. “ Its my pleasure Liam.”


	5. Chapter 5

By tomorrow morning every gather for breakfast, and as usual Theo had skipped it. Liam was beginning to worry about Theo and health for he struggled with much grief and night terrors about the Skinwalker prison. For gnashing of teeth and whimpering cries he made every night at his house put as much blame on him as it should have been for Scott. Did Scott and others understand what this has done to Theo? NO! To Liam they will never understand what pain this has caused him. The struggle of memories of Tara ripping out his heart over and over made him think twice about letting the pack threaten to send him back. All was forgiven of course, Theo held nothing against them. Often Liam wished he would, but Theo refused to have that much idea in his head. When Liam’s mother found out about it was struggle that made him realize the horror of a look that showed on Theo’s face when she witnessed his night terrors many months ago. Theo screamed nearly every night the family did everything they could for him. Taking him to therapy, even medication. Liam even stayed home for a time from school just to make sure Theo got some rest around the clock. Even when he was not eating, Jenna even helped Theo gain his appetite back slowly and maintain in school. It went into full throttle as Liam went to school, and noticed Theo using the showers in the locker room. He discovered from Theo that he has been living in his truck. Theo of course was struggled with the fact that Liam knew, he even begged Liam not to do anything about it. Did not help when Liam noticed how starved he looked. Jenna was twice as mad when she discovered him and dragged him to the house. Before long Theo was welcomed to their home and became like another son to Jenna. Theo and her bonded greatly, even enough, that she went to track down his family and find out who he really was. Despite the fact and reasons, Theo killed his sister Tara, Jenna knew that he was just a child and couldn’t save her.

Holidays, Holidays were such new thing for Theo and he enjoyed it so much and loved it. The treated him well on his first Christmas. New clothes from Jenna, tune up on his truck, and even his room was redone. Liam did not care what the pack thought, but Jenna would not let anything happen to Theo. Theo respected Jenna and protected her like his own mother. He smiled as she often reacted to him teasing her at the dinner table, making everyone laugh. Most often it was about things she said wrong, or if it was about pack things, she was not clear on. She still new to the way things work. When she found out about the pack not accepting Theo, she acted like a protective mother bear and her cubs. It was not much of a mystery with the pack, him coming home with bruises and Jenna not being able to do anything. She was mother and good one. Theo often reminded her of it when she doubted. So much support for Theo when he joined the lacrosse team as assistant couch. He loved it. She helped him get his GED and he was already gaining college credit. Studied the anatomy so he can become a doctor for the supernatural. Theo even got help from Deaton, on the side and Jenna helped with that. It was such a life that Theo was entirely grateful for what has taken place. Now a new adventure awaits them, and Theo was supposed to enjoy it more and more. His dreams however kept coming and getting in the way of it. Last night was the night he wished the dreams would stop, because he knew it would ruin the trip if they continued.

Theo was overly exhausted and spent his moments napping in the garden, where there was silence. Complete silence, so he catches up on his sleep. He did not need to worry about the others looking for him, because the gardens are where he has been taking his naps. Most of the time he is in the library with Jace studying the books alongside him and sharing laughs. Liam often joins them too but finds that Liam been struggling understanding what half the time they talk about things. They often laugh when he complains about it. He really likes training time. Alec would train with Liam and Theo for hours to show them moves and strength their partnership as pack members. Theo even plays Chess with Simon and Liam hangs out with Magnus learn about his spells and techniques he could use. Lizzie enjoys time with Jenna and Clary as they talked about day-to-day life and fashion. The girls even shared their skills with Theo and Liam. They were becoming close like family and that was what Jenna wanting all along. Clary usually goes to the garden to eat her lunch, but something appeared off key. She was already in the garden and did not hear anyone enter. Placing her sandwich down, Clary moved around the stairs and entered the glass room where sunlight reflected from the ceiling, there she noticed Theo was sound asleep. Smiling she texted Liam, who was looking for Theo earlier. She was relieved to see him resting peacefully, walking closely, she could see that he was reading a book from the library and fell asleep. She then heard the door opening and turned towards that direction. Quietly she exited the room and entered where she could see the door. Liam smiled and walked up to her. “He’s in there asleep.” She smiled and led him to the room. Theo was on his side, with the book next to him and Liam sat next to him, not wanting to leave him alone. Clary gave him half of her other sandwich and smiled finishing hers. They did not want to leave alone and decided to wait before asking Theo what he would like to do. It was not long before sensed them and looked up at Liam and smiled and noticed Clary too.

“ what’s up you guys?” Theo stretched as he sat up and smiled at them. They grinned in return before Liam met his eyes with smirk that’s all to familiar. “ The fact that your sleeping the day away.” Liam chuckled. Theo rolled his eyes. “ I know I’m sorry about that.” Clary grinned as Theo picked up the sandwich, smiling back at her knowing she left it for him. He ate quietly, before knowing the two shared a look. “What is it now? Do I have something on my face?” Theo rubbed his face with the napkin, before Clary shook her head. “ No, its just that we have something to talk about with you?” Theo blinked widely before shrugging. “What?” Theo placed his sandwich down giving them his full attention. “Well Theo, it has come to our attention that you haven’t been sleeping well. We would like to know if you would like to get help with that.” Theo sighed and before he replied leaned back. “We tried this before Liam. Is this your idea?” Theo glared at him. Liam shared a look with Clary. “No, but everyone knows about the nightmares T. And we know this is hard for you. Clary thinks Magnus can help with the nightmares.” Liam explained. Theo interest was peaked but he had his doubts. “I told you before this is my burden to bare Liam. Not something you can just fix, and everything be happy and go luck.” Liam nodded. “I know but at least we give it one more shot.” Clary smiled before giving her reply. “at least if it does not work, we get you something to help you not have them as often so you can rest. We are all worried Theo. Jenna even says you should give this shot.” Theo seemed to be in thought not sure what the outcome should be. It would be great to sleep again and it would be great to not miss anything with his friends and family. Theo sighed aggravated. “Even if I do this what happens if it gets worse?” IT was a good question. “This is my burden you guys; the nightmares never stop, and I have to live with this decision.” Liam nodded understanding where Theo was coming from. “We know T. but we know that we are going to be there every step of the way. Magnus is great at what he does. Let’s just see how well it goes.” Theo thought some more about his situation. If he tired and it work great! If he failed and it does not work and it becomes worse…. It was question of whether he can handle it. Theo nodded. “So, what do you say?” Clary smiled at him kindly. “Alright, I will give this a shot under one condition.” Theo smiled at Liam. Liam looked at him blankly and stared. “What?” Clary giggled. “you have to tell Mason, Cory and give Scott a call.” Theo smirked. Liam was hoping to avoid the phone calls. Sighing in defeat… he agreed to talk to Scott and the puppy pack. “Fine.” Clary and Theo shared a look before they laughed. Liam sighed about having to talk to stubborn Alpha of his. He was not very happy either about Mason and Corey wanting to know about his brother. 


End file.
